


You Make Me Feel Like Dancing

by pollitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek POV, M/M, Pre-Slash, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Stiles, why are we dancing?” he asks.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel Like Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> Thank you data and dogeared for the beta and read through.
> 
> To celli, happy holidays!

Derek comes back to consciousness slowly. He’s aware he’s standing upright, and he can feel that he’s moving, despite the fact that his body feels so very heavy. Which can probably be chalked up to the fact that someone is holding him. At last, he gets around to opening his eyes. When he does, he sees tennis shoes, jeans, and the bottom hems of a t-shirt and plaid button-up. 

“Stiles, why are we dancing?” he asks. His lips and tongue and throat feel like they’ve been left out to dry.

“Annnd he’s back.” Stiles says, and then, “We’re not dancing.”

It takes more effort than he expected, but Derek manages to lift his head from Stiles’s shoulder. “Then what are we doing moving around with our arms around each other?”

“I admit the description sounds like we’re dancing, but trust me, big guy, dancing this is not. There are no set steps and no music. And there's no rhythm to this. This is just walking around.” Stiles smiles. “You've been out of it thanks to… whatever that powder was one of the chimera heads sneezed in your face, and Deaton said you had to keep moving to get this out of your system quicker. So we’re walking.”

Derek feels Stiles’s hands brush at his shoulders. “And the arm thing is to keep us both upright.” 

Derek looks around and sees that they’re in Deaton’s office. "Where is everyone?"

“In the other room. Scott and Isaac were helping take turns walking the Hale doll around, but Deaton had to call a werewolf council or something so the walking you came down to just me.”

Derek stops, causing Stiles to stumble. Derek feels their bodies lurch at the momentum but Stiles recovers quickly, putting his hand out across Derek's stomach. "Whoa. Warn a guy before you do that."

“Sorry. Can we?” Derek lets his heavy arms start to fall from around Stiles’s neck, but Stiles’s hand stops him. “Change it up a little?”

Stiles nods and fluidly moves from in front of Derek to his side, keeping his hand over Derek’s. 

“Better?” Stiles asks as they stand, side-by-side, Derek taking more of his own weight. 

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Derek can feel Stiles step a beat before it happens, he can sense it in the press of Stiles’s body along his side, from shoulder to hip, in the twitch of Stiles’s fingers as they settle on his hip.

"Okay," Stiles says quietly after another couple of circuits around the room, slowing their steps. "Ready to try this on your own?"

Derek's fingers flex, tightening on Stiles's shoulder blade. His head is almost clear, and he’s pretty sure he could walk on his own, but his stomach knots painfully at the thought of losing this contact. "Not yet," he says, possibly a little too quickly. "If you don't mind.”

"I don't mind." The tips of Stiles's ears go a little pink. He readjusts his hold on Derek's hip. "You want to take the lead?"

"Nah," Derek pushes his hip against Stiles's. “You’re doing just fine.”


End file.
